User talk:RenesmeCullen14
Crepúsculo (en inglés: Twilight) es una serie de cuatro libros escritos por la estadounidense Stephenie Meyer. Los libros están narrados, casi en su totalidad, por Bella; el epílogo de Eclipse y una parte de Amanecer 1 están narrados desde la perspectiva de Jacob Black. Meyer, la autora de la serie, lleva varios años elaborando la quinta parte, libro que narra la misma historia de Crepúsculo desde el punto de vista de Edward. Debido a la filtración en Internet de los doce primeros capítulos, Stephenie Meyer suspendió el proyecto por tiempo indefinido, sin embargo, publicó de manera oficial el borrador con los capítulos filtrados. El 5 de junio de 2010, Meyer publicó una novela corta compañera de la serie Crepúsculo titulada La segunda vida de Bree Tanner, historia que relata el mundo de los neofitos a través de Bree, una chica que tuvo una breve aparición en Eclipse. La serie es popular, ha vendido más de 100 copias en todo el mundo, con traducciones en 37 países. Además, Amanecer (en inglés: Breaking Dawn) fue el libro más vendido en 2008, mientras la serie, como tal, rompió el récord de ventas en los Estados Unidos. Crepúsculo Crepúsculo (en inglés: Twilight) es la primera novela de la serie. Narra la historia de Bella desde el momento que decidió mudarse de a la ciudad de Forks en el estado deWashington; conoce a Edward Cullen, hijo de Carlise y Esme, familia vampiro, Bella se enamora perdidamente de Edward. Las consecuencias de este amor marcan un cambio total en la vida de Bella. Descubre el mundo hasta ahora desconocido para ella de los vampiros. Pone su vida y la de su padre en riesgo, al confrontarse con un aquelarre formado por tres vampiros quienes no comparten el respeto por la vida humana (Victoria, Laurent y James), que también tienen una confrontación con la familia de Edward al tratar de defender a Bella. Luna nueva Luna nueva (en inglés: New Moon) es la segunda entrega de la serie. La novela describe el conflicto interno sufrido por Edward Cullen cuando reflexiona el gran riesgo que supone convivir con el mundo vampírico para la humana Bella Swan. La trama gira en torno a la separación de la pareja, por decisión de Edward, y al acercamiento de Bella a su amigo de la infancia Jacob Black; hecho que abre otro mundo entonces desconocido por Bella, el mundo licántropo de la familia Black y la comunidad Quileute de La Push, comunidad cercana a Forks, ciudad donde se desarrolla la historia de la serie. Este acercamiento a los licántropos, enemigos naturales de los vampiros según la mitología de la serie (las leyendas quileute llaman a los vampiros con el término fríos), crea un profundo conflicto en Bella y sus homólogos sobrenaturales a lo largo de la serie; mismo que Alice, la hermana de Edward lleva a Bella a Italia para reencontrar y salvar a Edward Cullen ya que Edward desea que los Vulturis le quiten la vida, pues él cree que Bella ha muerto y su vida sin ella ya no tiene sentido. Cuando Bella evita que Edward se exponga a la luz del sol ante la vista de los humanos, es llamado por los Vulturis y al querer quitarle la vida a Edward, Bella se ofrece en su lugar. Pero en el instante en que se dispone a entregar su vida, Alice les explica a los Vulturis que Bella será una de ellos, pues ella la ha visto en sus visiones. De esta forma, les perdonan la vida a todos con la condición de que Bella sea convertida en vampiro. Eclipse Eclipse es la tercera novela de la serie. Se inicia con Victoria atacando a Riley Biers para que lidere el ejército de vampiros neófitos que ella está creando con el fin de atacar a Bella y la familia Cullen. En Forks, Edward Cullen le explica a Bella acerca de las complicaciones de convertirse en un vampiro y se niega a darle la inmortalidad hasta que estén casados y ella haya tenido diversas experiencias humanas. Mientras tanto, Charlie Swan está investigando la desaparición de Riley Biers y otros jóvenes, y Edward sospecha que su desaparición fue causada por vampiros. Durante una de sus visitas, Jacob confiesa que está enamorado de Bella y la besa sin su consentimiento. Furiosa, lo golpea y se rompe la mano y, luego, Edward sale a la defensiva diciéndole que nunca más se atreva a tocar a Bella sin su consentimiento. Mientras tanto, Alice tiene una visión del ejército de los neófitos, atacando a Forks y siendo dirigido por Riley Biers. A pesar de los temores de Edward por la seguridad de Bella, ella insiste en que Jacob y el resto de la manada hombre lobo no le haría daño, pero Edward sigue sin estar convencido. Bella va a La Push a ver a Jacob y regresa a su casa a salvo. Jacob, acompañado por Quil y Embry escuchan esto, lo que conduce a una alianza entre los Cullen y los hombres lobo. Más tarde, los Cullen y los lobos acuerdan un lugar de encuentro y el tiempo para entrenar y discutir la estrategia. Durante el entrenamiento Jasper le explica a Bella que fue creado por un vampiro llamado María que controlaba un ejército de neófitos. También le confiesa que odiaba a su existencia original y al encontrarse con Alice, se unió a los Cullen. Edward y Bella hacen un campamento en las montañas nevadas para esconderse de los neófitos sedientos de sangre que van por ella impulsados por Victoria. Durante la noche, Bella casi muerta de frío es abrigada por Jacob con el consentimiento de Edward quien no puede hacer nada para mantenerla tibia, y mientras duerme acontece una conversación entre Edward y Jacob, en la que temporalmente parece que podrían ser amigos. Por la mañana, Jacob escucha a Edward y Bella hablar sobre su compromiso de boda y él se molesta mucho. Antes de que pueda salir a hacerse matar en la lucha con los neófitos, Bella le pide desesperadamente a Jacob que la bese, y ella se da cuenta de que lo ama también. Bella retorna a Edward y le pregunta si los vio pero él le indica que no, pero lo supo al leer los pensamientos de Jacob, ella le dice que no sabe porqué lo hizo pues está segura de que lo ama más a él (a Edward), ante lo cual Edward le contesta que él lo sabe, sin embargo aunque esto le causa un sentimiento de conflicto interno pues siente que su amor por Bella puede ser interferido por Jacob, actúa con total ecuanimidad, sin aparentar molestia alguna. Victoria encuentra el escondite de Bella. Edward mata a Victoria mientras Seth se deshace de Riley. Los Cullen y los lobos Quileute, mientras tanto, destruyen a su "ejército", aunque Jacob resulta lastimado por proteger a la hermana de Seth, Leah. Varios miembros de los Vulturis llegan para hacer frente al ejército de neófitos. También ven que los Cullen están dando asilo a la neófita, Bree Tanner, que se negó a luchar y se entregó a Carlisle. Jane tortura a Bree para obtener información (Jane, del aquelarre de los Vulturis tiene el don de crear una ilusión de dolor, pero en Luna Nueva descubre que a Bella no le afecta), y a continuación, Félix se encarga de Bree y la mata, a pesar de que los Cullen les dicen que no ha participado en la guerra y no tienen el porqué de matarla. Carlisle le da la atención médica a Jacob y Bella lo visita en su casa para decirle que aunque ella lo ama, ha elegido estar con Edward. Decepcionado por su elección, Jacob acepta y le dice que seguirá luchando por ella hasta su último aliento. Bella y Edward van a su lugar favorito, el prado, donde ella le dice que ha decidido hacer las cosas a su manera: casarse, hacer el amor, y entonces así transformarse en un vampiro, y deciden que necesitan contarle a Charlie sobre su compromiso. La Saga Crepúsculo: Amanecer - Parte 1 La Saga Crepúsculo: Amanecer - Parte 1 (en España y Argentina La saga Crepúsculo: Amanecer - Parte 1 y en Hispanoamérica Crepúsculo la saga: Amanecer - Parte 1) es Una película Estadounidense de Género fantástico y romántico, POR Dirigida por Bill Condon, es El Primer Episodio de la Cuarta Entrega (parte 4 de 5) de la saga Crepúsculo de Cinematográfica. Es Una historia Contemporánea de Adolescentes, POR vampiros protagonizada Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson y Taylor Lautner Quienes interpretan a Bella Swan, Edward Cullen y Jacob Negro.El guion Escrito FUE porción Melissa Rosenberg, guionista de las tres Primeras entregas.2 La Fecha Prevista de Finalización de rodaje FUE EL 22 de abril de 2011. Este largometraje sí Estreno el 18 de noviembre de 2011.3 4 5La pelicula recibio Reseñas generalmente mixtas un Negativas de Los Críticos, Pero, en Respuesta de el los aficionados y Otros Críticos elogiaron la pelicula y la consideraron de Como La Mejor de Toda la saga. La Saga Crepúsculo: Amanecer - Parte 2 The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2 (Hispanoamérica: Crepúsculo La Saga: Amanecer Parte 2. España y Argentina: La Saga Crepúsculo: Amanecer - Parte 2), es una película de género fantástico y romántico, dirigida por Bill Condon y estrenada mundialmente el 16 de noviembre del 2012. Es el segundo episodio de la cuarta película (quinta y última entrega de la saga) deCrepúsculo basado en la novela de Stephenie Meyer. A pesar de ser dos películas se las trató como una sola, ya que se basan en el mismo libro. Historia protagonizada por Bella Swan, Edward Cullen y Jacob Black, interpretados por los actores Kristen Stewart,Robert Pattinson y Taylor Lautner respectivamente. En esta media entrega aparece la hija de Edward Cullen y Bella Swan :Reneesme Cullen interpretado por la actriz Mackenzie Foy. El guion fue escrito por Melissa Rosemberg, guionista de las anteriores entregas, y fue producida por Wyck Godfrey, Karen Rosenfelt y Meyer. (RenesmeCullen14 (talk) 18:40, December 28, 2013 (UTC)) Welcome Welcome to the , and thank you for your edit to the User talk:RenesmeCullen14 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Charmed-Jay (talk) 19:52, December 28, 2013 (UTC)